Battle Girls: Naruto's Paradox
by lava213
Summary: waking up in a strange forest we find our friend wandering how he got there or how he can get back to his world this is a Naruto/Battle Girls Time Paradox fic I'll put this in the crossover section if more then ten people wants me to continue this fic rated M just to be safe not a good summary I know


**Disclamer: I dont own Naruto or Battle Girls Time Paradox**

**(FIaWW Chapter 1) **

We find an unconscious blond spiky haired boy laying on the ground with tattered black clothes. In his right hand was a huge sword that had blood smeared over the blade, he began to stir opening his eyes he saw he was in a forest area and tried to stand only to find he was a little weak.

A few minutes later he was able to stand but had to lean against a tree because his legs were sore then looked around to see where he was and saw he didn't recognize the forest 'where the hell am I?' he ask himself wondering how he got there then he notice a flickering light coming from his left 'are they still looking for me' he ask himself again hoping he didn't have to fight again feeling too weak from earlier then started to cautiously walk towards the light.

When he looked over a bush he saw a small village on fire, he watched a house fall down then notice a few women running out from behind another house, carrying little girls in their arms then a few seconds later saw they were being chased by a few women with scythes, spears and swords. He then saw one of the women running trip on a rock and fell to the ground. She turn her head around to look at her pursuers and saw they were standing over her with menacing grins on their faces, one of them then raised her sword and swung down to kill her and the child she was carrying, as the woman saw the sword decent towards her making her flinch her eyes shut and held the child tighter hoping that she would survive.

She waited for the blade to cut through her but it never came making her slightly open one of her eyes and she saw another blade keeping the sword from touching her or the child. She ran her eyes across the blade it had a 90 degree curved tip with a spike pointing out of the blunt side and a hole next to the curved tip, then to the hilt where she saw a semi-circle near the base of the blade on the sharp side, then a 2 foot handle that had blue wrappings and bars intersections. She then saw a glove clad hand holding the sword, the muscular forearm and biceps, then to the blond spiky haired whiskered face of her hero.

She also saw he had another huge sword on his back her hero then look over his shoulder towards her "hurry up and get your child out of here now" the blond person yelled at her getting a scare'd nod from the woman.

As she tried to get away her other pursuers got in her way with their weapons drawn ready to kill her but then her saviour appeared in front of her swinging his sword at them knocking them all down. He turn his attention towards her again "now hurry and get out of here" he said again making her run again but after a few steps she stops and turn her head towards the person that saved her "please tell me your name, before I go" she ask him while he batted another person into one of the burning buildings "my name is Naruto Namikaze" the now identified Naruto told her getting a nod from her and begun to run again leaving Naruto with her pursuers.

He turn his attention towards them he couldn't help but notice they were all female if seeing their breasts through their tight shirts was of any indication "all of you ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS VILLAGE" he shouted at them making their grins larger while a few laughed "oh yeah! and who's going to stop us! you! Don't make us laugh" one of them said laughing at him getting a few of her friends to join in.

"If this person doesn't then I will" said a deep feminine voice from behind him making them all turn to see it was a red headed woman that looked to be in her mid 30's with a 2 handed broad sword that was double edged with kanji's on both flat sides that said conquest, the hilt of the blade was gold and designed to look like two crescent moons facing away from themselves.

She had her hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing a black leather chest plate that split halfway down the middle showing off a lot of cleavage of her low E-cup breast, A black thong, black shoulders, hips and shin guards with all of them having gold edges running along the sides, a black cape with red lining, a metal clip holding it around her neck with a red jewel hanging from it and black high heel boots. She also had red war-paint on her face two on each cheeks underneath her exotic yellow eyes.

When Naruto saw her his face went red at seeing her way of dressing than shock his head and loosk back at the women in front of him. Stabbing the sword into the ground and begun to make hand sign's, when he was finished he then closed his eyes to concentrate his chakra and In-hail. a second later he snapped his eyes opens and shouts "_**Fuuton: Air Bullets**_" then shot 5 compressed air balls at them. When he shouted his jutsu the group of women gained a look of confusion on their faces then saw balls of wind flying towards them at an a alarming rate.

Not giving them a chance to move out of the way to dodge them the air bullets hit their mid section and they felt pain surge through their bodies giving out a silent scream and sent a few flying into a burning building after which collapsing on top of them a few seconds later, while one hit the side of a well and fell in and two was sent souring through the air and out the village.

After Naruto was done with the bandits he turns his attention towards the red haired woman still standing behind him with a shocked expression on her face. A few seconds later she snapped out of her shock and saw him looking at her with a cautious look griping his giant cleaver sword "do not worry, I won't hurt you! not when after you saved one of the civilians of this village" she said trying to reassure him. Naruto stayed cautious for a few seconds then decided to trust her a little bit for now and lowered his guard. Wanting a few questions on where is answered he decided to ask where the hell he was "where am I and who are you" wanting to know which land he was in and who the babe in-front of him was "my name is Nobunaga Oda and you are in the land of Owari" she told him getting a confused look on his face.

'Owari? I never heard of this country before' he thought to himself never hearing of the country.

"what is your name?" she ask him snapping him out of his thoughts and look towards her "my name is Naruto" he told her.

When she heard his name a smile appeared on her lips "Mealstrom! you got a good name Naruto-kun" she said smiling at him then they both heard a scream coming from the other side of the small village making them look in that direction then back to each other "will you help me with these bandits" she ask him getting a nod in return then they ran towards the scream.

**(Few Minutes Later)**

They got to the other side of the village but had to stop because the fire was in their way.

Nobunaga then raised her sword and swung at the house in front of them destroying it in one swing, seeing this surprised the hell out of Naruto and only one thought went through his head 'kami she is just like Hasaki-chan' Naruto thought to himself making a mental note to stay on her good side and walked through the flames then saw another wall of fire blocking their path, Nobunaga swung her sword and cut through it showing a clearing with a group of bandits that surrounded a young purple haired girl that looked to be in her late teen's and a blond haired girl that looked to be a year or two younger then Naruto.

Everyone in the field was staring at them then Nobunaga went from having a serious expression to a smirk on her face as she raised her sword above her head. The flames around both her and Naruto begun to flow towards her blade, "Blade of Cruelty" she shouted a few seconds later then slammed her sword on the ground with a cascade of fire shooting towards the bandits killing them all in sea of fire.

The blond girl looked at the fire, shocked at seeing what she saw for the first time "Oi who are you" Nobunaga asked looking down at girl making the little blond girl look up with a little bit of a frighten look on her face. "um m-my n-nam-name is huh um Hideyoshin...no i-it's" she said stuttering on her words then a second after she look up at the busty woman in front of her with a smile on her face "it's Hideyoshi" she said confidently.

A smile appeared on her face "Hideyoshi-kun huh a good name as well" she said then looked back at Naruto who was standing by one of the dead bandits.

"Is she with you" she ask him receiving a shake from the blond

"No, I never seen her before" Naruto said shaking his head looking at the fire next to the body thinking on how he got there.

**(flashback - earlier today)**

We find a person running through a forest with another slumped over his right shoulder as they were running the person carrying the other notice they were being followed by someone. When he felt the person's chakra a scowl came onto his face knowing who it was but he just run faster, but just as he quicken his speed the pursuer did as well. He came upon a clearing that was on a cliff with a tree on the side.

He stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked around hoping to find a high enough tree to jump on but saw there wasn't anywhere to go. Looking at his pal who didn't look well, he felt their pursuer gaining on them fast he look around and saw the tree was hollowed out and decided to place him in there. He walked up to the tree and push his friend into the hole and cast a simple genjutsu over the hole to mask his scent and chakra, but before he left he pat his friend's head and ruffled his hair a little. Getting up he took a few step to the middle of the clearing, but as he was walking away his friend raise his head to look up and reached his hand out at his friend before he was blinded by the sunlight.

Their pursuer jumped into the clearing and saw one of their targets standing in the middle of the field with his huge sword drawn "where's the other?" the female ask him.

The female was wearing a red jacket with a chunnin vest under it, black kunoichi pants and black combat sandals, she had long red hair that reached her mid-back, two different eye colours, one eye blue well the other was violet and low C-cup breast and had a nice figure. He simply narrowed his eyes and glared at her "why should I tell you" the guy spat back feeling a lot of anger at seeing the woman in front of him. She glared back at him "because I'm here to take the both of you back to the village, now please Kakashi, tell me where he is" the female said wanting to get the other target but before she can tell him to get the other, another woman burst out of trees and landed in between them.

She was a beautiful women in her late 20's, long ebony hair that reached her shoulders in a ponytail, matching eye color, tan skin, she wore a tight dark blue sleeve-less shirt, dark blue baggy pants that had a belt, blue kunoichi sandals, and bandages hanging loosely around her neck, a forehead protector tied on the side of her head, high DD-cup breast and had a curvy body.

When Kakashi saw her he was surprised at seeing her here "Hasaki what are you doing here" Kakashi asked her then a memory of when he first saw her and his student fought.

A few weeks after the fight they started dating "sorry but I'm not telling either of you where Naruto is" he said not wanting to give up his best friend.

"Tell me where my brother is Kakashi" the first female shouted at him making Kakashi scowl at her.

"You don't have the right to call him your brother! not what after you did to him, now get lost and leave us alone Natsumi" Kakashi told her with a lot of venom in his voice. She flinched at a little at hearing his tone but also made her wonder what he was talking about 'my fault? What does he mean by that' she thought to herself confused on what he meant by it.

While the other female gave her a look of hate then shook her head 'I'll deal with her later' Hasaki thought to herself then looked back at Kakashi "he is still my brother no matter what happen" she growled at him.

When she said that the anger in him sky rocketed at her " be that as it may, at least i can say i didn't push him away and made him feel like he didn't deserve to be alive, like he didn't deserve to have a friend or a family" he shouted at her making his anger and hate for her being known "now fuck off and leave the both of us alone Uzumaki" he yelled.

He then turn his attention towards the other female and most of his anger lifted at seeing her "come with us Hasaki both me and Naruto are grateful to you for helping us escape that lab, but we will not be returning to that hateful village where she the container of the Kyuubi's chakra is treated like a saint, while Naruto the container of it's soul is treated like shit so what do you say" Kakashi said not wanting to fight his best friend's lover.

Hasaki looked at Kakashi then towards the tree on the side of the cliff and felt a genjutsu surrounding it as if hiding something in it then look back at Kakashi "Alright I'll join you just make sure his sister doesn't follow us ok" she said walking up to the tree doing a few hand signs and dispelled the genjutsu showing her blond lover standing weakly his knees shaking.

He then look up and saw her looking back at him "Hasaki-chan" he weakly said in a low tone with a little shock in his eyes.

"Come Naruto-kun we're getting out of here" Hasaki said in a soft tone wanting to get her boyfriend away from the village clutches and his family.

She grab his right arm and wrapped it around her neck and walked him out of the tree carrying him on her left shoulder "I won't let you two get away with him" Natsumi shouted at them trying to run at them.

"Not a chance in hell" Kakashi said standing in-between them with his short sword drawn pointing at her ready to fight, but before they can fight they heard leaves rustling making everyone in the clearing getting into a stance and bursting out of the trees they saw dozen's of ROOTs Anbu members landing a few meters from them

"You well hand over the Jinchuriki right now on orders of the council" the leader of the group of ROOT's said with all of them having Kunai's in their hands.

Everyone in the field was getting ready to fight the ROOTs but Kakashi glanced behind himself and look at his friend and girlfriend and came to a decision then look back at the group of ROOTs "Hasaki take Naruto and get out of here I'll try and hold them off" Kakashi shouted over his shoulder staring down the ROOTs with determination in his eyes.

Hasaki looked at Kakashi for a few seconds and was about to say something but was interrupted "Kakashi-sensei! you better catch up to us" surprisingly said Naruto looking up at his friend getting a nod from the black haired teen while the ROOTs stare at him.

"how is he conscious? he should still be in a coma" one of the ROOTs said making a few others wonder as well but quickly stomp that thought out and attack the four in the clearing.

**(end flashback)**

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts "Oi Naruto, come with us as well" Nobunaga said looking at him sternly, Naruto look at her for a few minutes then nod his head "alright fine" he said and started walking behind them he looked to his left and saw the smaller blond next to him with a look of confusion on her face then she look at him and blushed a little.

"So what's your name" he ask "my name is Naruto Namikaze" he added telling her his name with a smile. "my name is Hideyoshi" she said giving him a smile of her own and a light blush. Naruto nod his head "nice name" he said getting a little more blush from the younger blond then he look back towards the other two in front of him and saw them talking about something. He was going to ask a question but decided to wait and see where they were going.

**(40 minutes later)**

A sliding door with the kanji for bathroom open showing the young blond girl Hideyoshi walking out "who doesn't have a flush toilet nowadays" she said to herself aloud as she got to the stairs and begun climbing them "anyway I followed them like they ask and I met that Naruto guy but...it's so dark in here" she said whining the last part to herself.

Squinting her eyes to see in the dark better then got to the top of the stairs "I'm going to strain my eyes in this place" she said out loud and continued to walk down the hall 'why aren't they using light bulbs instead of candles are they trying to save on energy but it does give it that atmosphere' she thought to herself then walk in the room where the others were.

As she walked in she saw the purple haired girl kneeling in front of the long red haired woman sitting on a throne then she looked to her left and saw Naruto sitting down leaning against the wall washing one his swords of the dried blood that was on it "I'm sorry my lord" said the purple haired girl with a scowl on her face for failing "it's not your fault Mitsuhide" said Nobunaga looking at the kneeling woman in front of her then looked over at Naruto and saw he was finished cleaning his sword.

"Naruto" she called him turning his attention towards her.

"I would like to know about your magic" she ask getting a confused look from the spiky blond man "Magic?" he ask tilting his head in confusing.

Then a look of realization streak him "oh you must mean my jutsu" he said palming his fist then looked towards her "was that the first time you seen jutsu?" he ask getting a nod from the red head, while the purplenette was wondering what her lord was talking about "my lord, what do you mean by asking her about magic?" Mitsuhide ask with a confused expression on her face.

"Back at that village I saw her defend a villager and her child from the group of bandits using this jutsu as she calls it and blasted them away" Nobunaga said explaining what she saw in the attack.

But before they can get him to explain what it was a chime brought their attentions towards the younger blond and saw she was holding something small and pink making beeping sounds as she was moving her fingers "aww there's no signal" she whimpered out then Nobunaga stood in front of her "what is this signal your talking about?" she ask her not understanding what this signal was making Hideyoshi look up at the red head.

As the conversation was going on Naruto was thinking about why they kept calling him *a her* which was really pissing him off then about the village he help save a little while ago and couldn't help but think that he didn't see a single guy trying to protect there homes or families.

Naruto shook his head to reed himself of his thoughts and looked towards his fellow blond and the red head and was greeted with an amusing site.

Nobunaga was kneeling on one of her knees with her sword in hand hovering above a pink rectangular device ready to break it but then Hideyoshi jumped in front of it saving her cell phone from being destroyed by the busty red head. Watching this made Naruto laugh a bit at the two then looked towards the purple haired girl and saw she was glaring a little bit at the young blond girl then turn to stare at him. As she stared at him trying to figure out something by calculating him "so Naruto where is it that you are from?" she ask wanting to know a bit more about him.

Naruto looked up wondering if he should say anything "I'm from over sea's" he answered her not wanting to talk about his birth place or about his former family.

As Nobunaga heard his answer she nod her head then turn towards the purple haired girl "we might be able to use their help with my dream of conquest" Nobunaga said sitting down in her throne getting the purple haired girl to look at the both of them and didn't think much of the younger blond but she did keep her gaze on Naruto and couldn't help but feel a little uneasy not knowing anything about him.

Naruto watch the three women talk and thought about what happen before he got to this country and begun to wonder why there wasn't any men in that small village or why there wasn't any men in the fortress or the town around said fortress 'just what the hell is going on? Could this country be run by only women if that's the case then I hope Ero-Senin doesn't come here then' thinking to himself then looked up and saw their were talking about something.

He saw that the younger blond was leaving with the busty redhead telling her second in commend to give her some money to get home. "and what of you? well you help me" Nobunaga ask hoping he would lend her his help. Naruto thought of it for a few minutes "I guess I'll help but on one condition" he answered getting a nod in return a couple of minutes later "what's the condition" she ask. "you have to help me find my friends" he stated hoping his best friend and girlfriend are alright and alive. "alright give Mitsuhide a description of what they look like and I'll have a few of my men look for them in this country" Nobunaga said a little happy Naruto well be helping her with finding the Crimson Armour pieces for her conquest to begin.

"Mitsuhide would you bring Naruto to the guest room for now, until I can think of a room to put him in" Nobunaga said to the her friend.

"Hai Nobunaga-sama" and walk out the room gesturing for him to follow her.

After five minutes of walking and turning they stopped in front of a door and slid it open to reveal a giant guest room with a dragon painting on the ceiling "lord Nobunaga well decide where to put you sometime later" Mitsuhide said reluctantly and left leaving Naruto to his own devices.

Looking away the room Naruto couldn't help but be impressed with the size of it but then again Nobunaga Oda was a lord of this land 'well better check the seals to see what supplies I have stored away' he thought to himself.

He slid his sleeve down and placed his hand on the seal that was on his biceps then a puff of smoke came and in his hand were four scrolls each a different colour one red, one blue, one green and the last one yellow. He set them down in front of him, he grabbed the blue one first, he unrolled it and placed his hand on it and another puff of smoke appeared, as it cleared it showed ten pouches of Kunai's and ninja stars 'this should last me for a bit but I'm going to need more then this, just in case I run into any ROOTs or her well I'm here' Naruto thought to himself then heard something walk into the room turning his head he saw a little white dog with a black samurai helmet on it's head.

Naruto stared at the dog and felt something off about it "What are you and where did you come from little dog-san" he ask the little pooch who just continued to stare at him "so there's finally another male in this world!" the little dog stated walking up to Naruto.

"Now tell me, how did you get here anyway" ask the little white dog wanting to know how he came to this world. Our hero just stared at the dog wondering if he could tell it his story to it.

They both just stared at each other, Naruto then pats the ground in front of him silently telling to dog to come and sit. The dog then came up to him sitting in front of the blond warrior "now tell me...where am I?" he ask.

**(End Chapter)**

**I hope you liked the chapter leave a review on what you think**

**and i also decided to rewrite my let's play kitsune fic because I'm having writer's block and I'm putting a poll up on who Hiruzen sends after Naruto anyway**

**PEACE**


End file.
